


Simple Kind Of Life

by shefanivibes



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani (Musician), Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, a little bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanivibes/pseuds/shefanivibes
Summary: Little did everybody she was carrying a little secret to the stage. A secret that only her family and best friends knew about. A secret that caused a lakes worth of happy tears. A secret that would soon be out for the world to know. A secret, formed by unconditional love. Oh… and also a little help from modern technology.





	1. The Beginning Of A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeey!!! So this is going to be my first work ever!!! English is not my main language (I'm Dutch) so I had to look up things now and then to broaden my vocabulary, but I hope that it's not that noticeable haha. This first chapter starts with describing a lot of things that ''already happened'' but that will change in the middle of this first chapter. It's going to be a short story with about 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe more, but probably not... Enjoy!!!

It truly was a miracle.

It had taken a lot of attempts, which wasn’t always too bad, but when it didn’t happen in a natural way after a year of trying and a lot of sad tears when Blake and Gwen would take pregnancy tests, they went to the doctor and started their journey trying to get pregnant using IVF. Because of her age, they had to start the process as soon as possible, to lower any risks. So they decided to start right after the July shows of her Vegas residency, Just A Girl. It might not be the best time to be pregnant, but that was a worry for later. Trying to expand their little bundle of happiness was in the first place and there would be a long time before the December shows would start.

First the conversations with doctors about the options they would have took place and tests were taken. It didn’t take long before the process could start. Starting with the first day of her period, Gwen had to take medicine by injection every day to increase her fertilization which was scary for her, needles aren’t really her cup of tea. Luckily Blake was there by her side and suggested he could do the injections for her, which she accepted with a grateful smile. Every day before they would go to bed together, Blake would get the injection and Gwen would sit on the chair in the bathroom, with her eyes closed and clasping her hand around the nearest object the first few times, while he injected the needle in her. They always shared a hug and a kiss afterwards, hoping for a great future, and went to sleep.

After 2 weeks they went to the doctor together to retrieve Gwen’s eggs with a small procedure and hand in a little jar of Blake’s semen they collected that morning. First they had a short conversation with the doctor about what was going to happen and they got the really good news that Gwen had developed a lot of eggs, what meant they were one step closer to achieving their dream goal. Shortly after that Gwen had to put on a hospital gown and was brought to a different room. Luckily Blake could join her, what was visibly calming her nerves a little. After a general anesthetic Gwen would fall asleep and the procedure could start. It didn’t take long for it to be over already. What Gwen didn’t know was that Blake held her hand all the way through. She had to stay in the hospital for a few hours before they could go home and hope for the best. The doctors were going to develop the embryos now and all Gwen and Blake could do was wait and hope for the best. It was now up to the doctors and a little luck.

After five long days of waiting, they returned to the hospital, hoping that they would hear some good news that day and that the embryos would be transferred into Gwen’s uterus. Turns out, six of the eggs successfully turned into embryos and they would implant two of them that day, Gwen and Blake already letting a few tears escape being another small step closer to their dream. This procedure was a lot shorter than the previous one and would only take a few minutes. An hour later, Blake and Gwen would go home and stay there for 2 weeks, waiting for good news and taking all the time off of work, since Gwen had to rest for their maybe there baby.

 

 **August** **22, 2018**  
**_Los Angeles_**

It had been 1 week since the transfer and at this point nothing was sure. In a week they would go to the doctor for a test and later that day they will get a phone call with the test results. Gwen and even Blake, who isn’t that religious, would pray everyday for a positive result. The sun was starting to rise and broke through a small gap between the 2 curtains blocking out the light of their bedroom. Gwen’s head was laying on Blake’s shoulder and the rest of her body was spread out like a starfish, taking most of the covers with her. Blake was laying on his side facing Gwen and had his arm wrapped around her, his hand placed on her lower belly. The boys were with their dad and alarm clocks were on stand-by, needing as much sleep as possible. Gwen woke up first, smiling when she saw where Blake his hand was positioned. She shifted a little bit and was now facing him too, the movement causing him to move too. She looked at him while he started to come alive. He let out a little grunt, causing Gwen to giggle and him to slightly open his eyes.

“Hey.” She whispered smiling at him and bringing her hand up to his messy morning curls to play with them.

“Hey pretty girl. How are you feeling?” He said back, showing his dimples his thumb rubbing small circles over her stomach.

“Pretty good. Hopeful. Hormonal.” He grinned at that last one.

“I have never experienced you as a pregnant woman. I really do hope I will be experiencing that soon though. But I am not going to get my hopes up yet, everything can still happen at this point. What if… what if it will never happen?” Blake said, his voice turning slightly scared at the end.

“Hey, it will be all right. If it doesn’t happen this time, there will plenty of other times we can try it again. But I am pretty positive this is going to happen soon,” she tried to comfort him, her thumb softly stroking his cheek. “Also, yes I can turn pretty crazy sometimes while being pregnant. I eat weird stuff like all other women and sometimes I can be pretty moody, but you’ll get the hang of it. It’s like how you are when you miss a Nascar race and accidentally see the results online before you have watched the race.” He smiled at that, he knows being a big fan of the car races how he can be when he misses one.

“Is it too soon to start thinking about names yet?” Gwen giggled at that, shaking her head. She wanted to say no, even though she has thought about that herself too. Because they are trying to get pregnant using IVF there was a bigger than normal chance they would be expecting twins. But the chance that only one embryo would develop into a little baby was still slightly bigger. She actually really wanted a girl this time, already having three, well four actually when you count Blake as one big six foot five boy, boys around. A little girl would be a perfect addition to their family. She could do all girly stuff with her and teach her all about fashion when she was older. But she would be happy both ways, if it were to be another boy, then that’s super okay too. It would be a blessing anyway.

“Slow down cowboy, we don’t even know if we are pregnant, let alone that we know if it is a boy or a girl. Or both. Or two girls. Or two boys. Oh my god... Blake! We could be having two more boys! I think I am going to lock myself in this room and stay here forever if I am going to have to raise five boys in this house," Gwen said while slightly freaking out. Blake let out a big laugh and threw his head back thinking about the idea. That would be one hell of a messy household. "But let’s think about that later on the road cowboy. By the way, these hormones are doing things with me that would make you happy.” She said throwing the covers to the side and sitting up straight. She then swung one leg over Blake his mid-section and started to wiggle her ass on his morning wood. Blake sighed a little but also let his dimples shine bright.

“Gwen, you know we can’t have sex for the next week, and if you are pregnant, the next few weeks. You are basically getting me super aroused here just to cockblock me minutes later. That is like really not cool.” Gwen bended over and started to kiss him roughly on the lips. He was surprised by her sudden attack, but gladly kissed her back too. Her hands were pulling his hair and his hands were all over her ass then. She then graciously threw her tongue in his mouth and started a little battle when his joined too, tracing every part of the inside of his mouth. She pulled away shortly after.

“We don’t always need to have two people reaching their highs. I really enjoy watching you having a good time too. Especially when I’m the cause of your little good time.” He grinned and let Gwen do her thing with him, enjoying the moment. She started leaving  a trail of kissed down his neck and chest. Also using her tongue when reaching the lower part of his torso.

He was one lucky guy.


	2. Waiting

All he wanted these last few years of his life was to stay happy and content living this perfect life with Gwen and her kids. He already loved Kingston, Zuma and his little buddy Apollo so much he would do absolutely anything for them. That one thing that would make everything even more perfect would be a little baby with Gwen. A little mix of their bubbly personalities and looks, that would be from them and only them, together. A little bundle of happiness with his bright blue eyes, the same brown hair he has and Gwen used to have and of course the little holes in Blake's cheeks. If they were to be that blessed it would make him the happiest man on earth.

Stirring with a spoon in his coffee, looking at absolutely nothing and just thinking about his life he is waiting for Gwen to get out of bed. The boys were with their dad for a few weeks since he would be going on tour after that and he wanted to spend some time with his sons, because he may not be a good husband, but he is a great dad that loves his kids. This way they could also keep the IVF process secret for the boys for a while and Gwen could live stress-free and get as much rest as possible. After a while he heard footsteps coming off the stairs and Gwen appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Blake said while she walked up to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. After about a minute of cozy hugging she looked up and gave him a smooch on his lips, smiling afterwards.

"Are you nervous?" she asked while looking him in the eyes.

"You want the truth?" Blake said, causing Gwen to giggle.

"of course I want the truth you dummy."

"Honestly, I have never been so nervous, the only things coming a little bit close are my first stadium performance, my first Grand Ole Opry performance, asking you out on a date and the moments before I finally had the guts to kiss you. I am feeling a bit nauseous even." He brought his right hand to her belly and softly stroked it with his thumb. "I just want this so badly."

"Me too." She nodded and put her hand on his. "I remember doing my pregnancy test when I was pregnant with Apollo. I had my nanny sent out to buy me a test and I swear, I was shaking the whole time. But this is not really the same though." Gwen recalls. She had never in a hundred years expected to get pregnant in a natural way again at that age, Apollo will always be her little miracle baby. "I am feeling positive about today though." Blake gave her a soft smile after she said that, feeling a little more relieved.

"That gives me a little more hope. You are the one carrying that little baby after all, so if anyone here should feel something is right or wrong, it's gonna be you. Are you having any symptoms too?"

"Not yet no. But that doesn't really say anything, I was super sick all the time when I was pregnant with Kingston and Zuma, but with Apollo I wasn't sick at all at first. And the medicine makes a difference too. Every pregnancy is different. Also, you kind of get the hang of it after having done it three times before." Blake smiled proudly. She already carried three children for nine months each, that takes a strong person. And she might be doing it again for him, for them.

"You are such an amazing woman. I can't imagine what that must feel like. It sure sounds exhausting." Gwen chuckled.

"Believe me, it is as exhausting as you think it is, probably more. Did you eat already? You were up quite early."

"Not yet, I was waiting for my girl, can't let her have breakfast alone." He smirked and took her hand, guiding her to a stool at the counter. "So now you are going to sit here while I make you breakfast. Cereal with red fruit and yoghurt?"

"You know it cowboy." 

 

\---  


Gwen and Blake just came back from the hospital and had done the test. The doctors had to take some blood from Gwen's arm and test it. A few hours later we would be getting the results over the phone so they could go somewhere in the meantime. All they could do now was kill the time and nerves.

"Where do you want to go? We still have a few more hours till five." Said Blake. They would be getting the test results around five 'o clock. Right now they were in the car waiting in the hospital parking lot.

"We could just go home and then walk around in the park a bit. Walking will probably kill some of my nerves." Gwen said with a soft smile towards Blake. He nodded, turned the ignition and started the car.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the house and got out of the car, Blake opening the door for Gwen and helping her get out of it. She smiled when he did that, thanking god for bringing this gentleman into her life. They walked up to the house and Gwen opened the door. 

"I am just going to put on some other shoes. I'll be back in a second." Gwen placed a quick peck on Blake his lips before going upstairs to put on some comfortable walking shoes. Blake took place on the couch in the living room while he was waiting for her. Meanwhile upstairs Gwen walked into her closet and was looking for her Vans, but couldn't find them. Having so much pairs of shoes was absolutely awesome, but annoying too at times. She just could never find her shoes. She pulled open the next drawer, hoping  they would be in there, but froze at the sight before her eyes. She saw Kingston his first pair of shoes. God knows what they were doing there, but Gwen couldn't care less in that moment. She picked them up and stared at them a few minutes, tears forming in her eyes. She was such an emotional mess at the time being. She thought about the happiness and love she had for her kids and how lucky she was to have them. And the fact that maybe her and Blake would be having another little baby made her fall to her knees. She just sat there, thanked God for her babies and prayed. She prayed for a positive test result. She prayed for a wonderful future with Blake and a little one. She wanted this so badly, also for Blake. He would be such a good dad, she just knows that, all she had to do was watch him interact with her kids once and she knew one of his biggest purposes in life. He needed to become a dad. A little kid he could teach about life, manners, love and family. He could teach it about nature, the farm and animals. He could teach it horseback riding and fishing. hell, he could even take his kid hunting for all she cared. It is one of his biggest passions and she had respect for that. 

"Gwen? Are you all right?" She heard coming from behind her. Blake must have walked up the stairs and saw her sitting here, on the floor in her walk in closet, crying. She looked up to him, her eyes still red and puffy, and nodded.

"I am just so grateful Blake. For everything. My life, my kids, you and the fact that we got the opportunity to try having another baby. That maybe we are already pregnant. Blake, you need this." Blake looked at her grateful, smiling, but also a little confused.

"What do you mean babe? what do I need?" He asked, making her giggle about his innocence.

"A dad Blakey. You need to be a dad. You are already a natural and you just love the boys so much, even though they aren't even your kids you care about them with all you have." Blake nodded with tears forming in his eyes. He did care about those boys, so insanely much. "You just need to have your own kid Blake. It's in you. I am grateful I get the opportunity to be the one to try that with you. I really am the luckiest girl in the world with you by my side in this journey. I just… I love you so much babe." Gwen finished. Blake lowered himself on his knees and then his behind, taking place next to Gwen on the floor and wrapping her up in his arms after pulling her in his lap. They were both crying now, not full on sobbing, but there sure were some tears. After a while he lifted up her chin so she looked him in the eye, wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and pressed a kiss on her lips. 

"That is what I want Gwen. I do want to be a dad, that's what I have wanted all my life and I am so happy to try it with you too. You guys complete me as a person. I love you so much pretty girl." He smiled gratefully and pulled her in for a tight hug once again.

 

\---

 

They were now sitting on a couch in the garden, Gwen's phone laying there on the white marble table while they were waiting for the call with the test results. They just came back from a long walk in the park where they talked about some big things in life, but also the little things they were more than grateful for. Blake was sitting with his back against the backrest while Gwen was laying stretched out on the couch with her head in his lap and had her legs thrown up on the piece of furniture. Blake was nervously fiddling with a lock of her platinum blonde hair 

"How much longer do you think?" Blake asked. Gwen shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know, it could be any moment from now on." She replied and Blake continued playing with her hair. 

"Gwen?"

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes. 

"I just want you to know, whatever the result is, we can do this. Together."

"We sure can cowboy."

In that very moment, the phone started ringing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two!!! Please leave comments and tips! Love you <3


	3. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really wanted stuff to read, so I quickly finished it! This is so much fluff hahaha, enjoy!!

"How much longer do you think?" Blake asked. Gwen shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know, it could be any moment from now on." She replied and Blake continued playing with her hair.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes.

"I just want you to know, whatever the result is, we can do this. Together."

"We sure can cowboy."

In that very moment, the phone started ringing...

           

Gwen her hand shot to the phone, picking it up and answering it as fast as possible. Blake took a hold of her hand in that moment and Gwen started talking.

 

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, am I speaking to miss Stefani?"_ A female doctor said.

 _"Yes, I'm her."_ She answered nervously.

 _"Well I am calling you about the results of the test. Is your husband with you?"_ The woman at the other side of the telephone line asked her. Her husband, that sounds funny.

 _"Yes, my husband is indeed right next to me."_ Gwen said looking at Blake with a playful smirk on her face, knowing very well they aren't married. Blake rolled with his eyes and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek, making Gwen giggle.

 _"Well, I have some great news for you. You are pregnant!"_ Gwen her heart stopped beating for a second and her breathing hitched. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She was having a baby with Blake! It actually happened after trying IVF only once! This was so amazing. She swallowed once and softly squeezed Blake's hand. He looked at her with a nervous questioning look, but Gwen put on a poker face, she wanted to tell Blake herself.

 _"Thanks for calling."_ She said, trying to keep up her poker face.

 _"You're welcome. Have a nice day!"_ The doctor finished.

_"You too miss."_

 

Gwen put the phone back down on the table and turned to Blake, taking his hands in hers and a smile breaking through on her face.

"I told you I had a good feeling about this... daddy." Blake eyes widened and the world around him stopped turning. Tears were forming in his eyes and Blake, this big tough man, turned into a little venerable boy for a moment.

"You... you are pregnant?" Blake said, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Gwen nodded and in that moment, she looked even more beautiful to him than she had ever looked before. This girl, Gwen Stefani, his Gwen, was pregnant with his baby. His biggest dream just became reality right before his eyes.

"Yes Blakey, we are having a baby." She said and in that moment they both broke down into tears. Gwen hid her face in his chest and their bodies were shaking of happiness. After a few emotional minutes he swallowed down some tears and looked up at her. The biggest smile on his face she had ever witnessed. Gwen quickly looked up to the sky and thanked God for this blessing.

"I can't believe this, I am so happy baby." He said and kissed her on her lips. It was passionate, but still soft and tender. After he pulled away he quickly stood up, confusing Gwen for a second, and ran through the grass like cattle going out of the barn and into the grass field after a long winter inside. He was cheering while running which made Gwen crack up at the sight of her happy cowboy. He ran back to her, picked her up and swung her in circles through the air. He put her down after some spins and kissed her again.

"Gwen?" Blake asked, after pulling away.

"Yes?"

"I AM GONNA BE A DAD!" He nearly screamed which made her laugh out loud. Gwen was almost shocked by how excited he was. She knew he was going to be thrilled, but this was a whole other level of excitement.

It took a while before he calmed down again, then he took her back to the couch, sat her down and dropped to his knees on the ground in front of her. He pulled up her shirt, exposing the skin of her tummy and started giving little kisses all around her belly button. God, she loved this man. After what felt like two hundred kisses he just closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her belly. He knew his son or daughter was in there, living and growing. He was trying to connect with it in some way, letting it know he was going to love it with all of his worth. He was going to have the responsibility over a human life, and he was going to do everything he could to protect it. He already couldn't wait for his baby to be born, but that would be taking a while. Instantly, Gwen's eyes were getting damp again at the sight of her man crouched on the ground touching her not yet visible baby bump.

"You really know how to get me going, Don't you?" Blake looked up again.

"I love you so much baby girl. I can’t believe this is really happening."

“Me neither babe… me neither.”

 

 

**October 2 _  
Tishomingo, Oklahoma_**

 

Blake was sitting on the porch under the starry Oklahoma sky, hearing the crickets sing in the black of the night. It was late, but he just really couldn’t sleep, so he put on a soft sweater, went downstairs, grabbed some tea and went outside to his big comfy chair on the back porch. The kids and Gwen were all in their beds sleeping. He might have been under a sea of stars, but he wasn’t looking at those. He was looking at the picture in his hand. It wasn’t just a normal picture, it was a picture of the first ultrasound he and Gwen got the day before. It had a little nine week old human being displayed on it and it was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Yesterday, well since it was that late at night it officially was yesterday,  had been an emotional rollercoaster. First the nerves before they went to the doctor for the check-up, then the relieve when they heard their little baby was doing perfect, just as Gwen. She had to deal with a lot of nausea and weariness the last few weeks, but Blake was dragging her through her first trimester being her rock and doing the little things like spoiling her and occasionally holding her hair when she had to throw up again. He had never been this protective over her and she thought it was the cutest thing, like the week before when they went to Whole Foods together and there was a lot of paparazzi at the place. Normally, he was already protective around the paparazzi, but now he was going full on papa bear, throwing them dirty looks and holding Gwen as close as possible while trying to get her back to the car.

At the ultrasound they heard one of the two embryo’s had grown into a foetus and even though one didn’t, they were still grateful for the one that did. Blake didn’t cry around other people than his family and friends, but when he finally saw his little creature, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He and Gwen were both emotional messes since they found out. Not the bad way, but they were just so happy they couldn’t help themselves. After the ultrasound he took Gwen and the kids back to Tishomingo to stay there for the next few months. They wanted to live in their own happy bubble for a while before the media would find out and make a circus out of it. There wasn’t any paparazzi in Oklahoma and that was nice for the time being. Every few weeks the kids would go to their dad’s, but Gwen and Blake would be staying away from LA till she had to go back to Vegas for the December shows of her residency, where she would also be announcing the news. In a few days the family was going to travel to Tishomingo, and they would be announcing the news to their family.

“Blake?” He heard behind him, making him look up to see Gwen standing in the door opening. Her voice was still a bit gravely from the sleep she probably just awoke from. “What are you doing out here? It’s three in the morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Today was just a lot. A lot of good things I must say.” Blake said, motioning with his hand to the empty spot on the soft armrest of the chair. Gwen sat down on it and Blake wrapped his arm around her middle, placing his hand on the little bulge that was forming in her lower belly. Blake his hand was so big it was almost covering the whole area. It wasn’t much, but it was there and it made everything look so much more real. Gwen took the ultrasound photo from his hands and looked at it, stroking her thumb over the little image.

“It was a wonderful day indeed. This is still so weird. It already looks like a little human, even though it is not even an inch long. You’ll see Blake, when we pass this first semester he is going to grow like crazy. Me too by the way.” Blake chuckled at her last statement making her shoot him a fake angry look. “Aah, you think that is funny ha? Me getting fat?”

“No sweetie, you are carrying my son or daughter in there and there is nothing in the world more beautiful than that. So your bump growing is going to be beautiful too.” The funny look quickly changed into a pair of tender eyes and he placed a fast peck on her cheek.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed, I have trouble sleeping without my man all snuggled up with me.” Gwen said ending the short conversation and grabbed his hand, pulling him off his chair. She was just really tired but woke up when she noticed the cold of a body missing beside her. They walked inside and after closing the door behind him, they made their way upstairs and to the bedroom. Gwen went straight to bed, but Blake first sat on the side of the bed, putting the picture of their miracle in the little drawer in his nightstand. Then he took off his flannel again and got under the covers, pulling Gwen close to him. Every time before he went to sleep he repeated his little ritual, just as he did now. He disappeared under the covers and placed a loving kiss on top of Gwen’s belly.

“Goodnight kiddo. I love you.” He said and appeared from under the covers again. After that he gave Gwen a kiss on her lips and said the same to her.

“And I love you just as much. Sleep tight.” He said.

“Goodnight. I love you too.”

It’s all about the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...?


	4. Telling the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was supposed to be a one shot about a moment that has not even happened yet, but instead it turned out more like a bundle of emotional moments in this pregnancy haha :) Enjoy!

This day was going to be the day Gwen and Blake were going to announce the big news to their family. At this point the only people that knew about the pregnancy were Gwen’s boys because they had to know due to her sickness, it wouldn’t be normal to see your mom throw up all the time without her telling what is wrong with her. They didn’t really tell Apollo, but Kingston and Zuma were getting concerned, so she had to. Luckily they were over the moon to be getting another sibling in their family and couldn’t wait for it to arrive and hold it in their arms.

They had invited Gwen’s parents, her sister Jill with her husband and kids, Eric and his wife and kids and Todd and Jen with their kids over to Oklahoma with the lie that they a family week planned. Well, it wasn’t a completely a lie, because they would be together with their family for a week. Blake his mom, his stepdad and his sister with her husband and kids would be coming to the lake house too. They would be sharing the news at dinner that first night.

“Are you nervous for tonight?” Blake asked Gwen while they were sitting on the couch in the garden that afternoon waiting for the helicopter with their family to arrive. She looked to the left where Blake was sitting, playing a silly game on his phone.

“No not really. They are going to be ecstatic anyway. Also, I have done this three times before so I kinda know how they are probably going to react. Different story with your mom and Mike though. But I think they are going to be really happy too, your mom has always wanted you to have kids. How do you think your mom is going to react?”

“I think she is first going to be screaming, and then she will break down in tears. You know my mom.” Blake said what made Gwen laugh out loud and throw her head back, knowing how overjoyed Blake his mom an be.

“I think so too. God Blake, I really can’t wait to tell them, this is going to be so much fun. Also emotional. I think I am going to be crying again, it’s all I do these days anyway. Those damn hormones.” She giggled and Blake pulled her closer to him. “You are going to cry too, I just know it.”

“No! I am not going to cry at all.” Blake replied, which made Gwen look at him sceptically, knowing very well that he isn’t going to keep it dry either.

“Yea right. We’ll see how tough this ‘tough cowboy’ actually is, because how I know him he is more of a _cute fluffy bunny_ pretending to be super tough.” Blake looked at her with his mouth open wide disbelieving she just said that.

“Hey! I am so not a _cute fluffy bunny._ By the way, you love this cute fluffy bunny. I recall you writing those exact words on your Instagram not long ago.” He shot back and they both laughed.  

“I do, I do.”

Right at that moment a helicopter got in eyesight and started to descend to the ground.

“Eeeeek!” Gwen squealed and clapped in her hands, looking like a little girl that just got told she would be getting ice cream. “That’s them!” she got up, took her empty coffee cup inside and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. She then quickly grabbed a pair of slippers and walked back outside on the grass. Not much later the helicopter had landed and her part of the family climbed out of it.

“Hi my girl! Hi Blake!” Her dad said after he was the first one to get out and hugged her, while also placing a kiss on her cheek. He then stepped back and took Blake in a big man hug, patting his back.

“How are you Dennis?” said Blake.

“I’m great son! How are you?”

“Couldn’t be better!”

They greeted the rest of the family too and then got their bags and carried them inside. Blake guided everybody to their rooms for the week and let them settle down.  

 

 

Later that day, Blake his family had also arrived and dinner preparations had started. A part of the family was cooking, while another part was sitting outside and the kids were running and playing around in the garden. Gwen was standing the kitchen counter cutting vegetables with Blake’s mom Dot and his sister Endy.

“So how are the kids?” Dot asked her while continuing cutting the onions she was working on.

“They are great! They finished their schoolyears and are now fully enjoying their vacation. They love being here in Oklahoma, it’s so calm and they can really be kids here out in the nature. They don’t get much of that in LA with the city and the paparazzi following us everywhere we go.” She said smiling. They really love being out here. Gwen herself never really thought she would love the countryside herself, but it turns out she was wrong about that. It is lovely to live in LA because it is filled with art and fashion, but here she can really do whatever she wants without people judging her. It almost feels like a bit of an escape sometimes when she gets tired of the busyness of the city.

“I can’t imagine what that must be like, getting with camera’s literally everywhere you go and people making up all these random stories. It must be crazy.” Endy replied on Gwen. Living in the country and not being famous at all, she didn’t know what that felt like. She knew Blake was having some of it, but Gwen was a whole other level of being famous.

“It is crazy. But it can also be funny sometimes, Blake and I really laugh at the stories they make up about us. Last week at the grocery store I saw two magazines literally standing next to each other. One of them said we were breaking up while the other one said we had this secret wedding at the ranch.”

“I also read that y’all are pregnant last night on Twitter. I mean if that was true I would have noticed it by now.” Dot laughed while saying this, meanwhile Gwen was shocked for a second. She got a little nervous, but tried to cover it up as good as possible.

“Oh… Really? Uh… That’s weird, hadn’t seen that one yet. ” She said stumbling over her own words. She was going to share the news in a few hours while eating desert, so she didn’t want to spill the beans to them before the rest of the family, that wouldn’t be fair. Endy and Dot looked up from their cutting boards and shot her weird glances, but tried to ignore her suddenly odd behaviour.

“Yeah, I saw it too. I thought it was from US Weekly. But they already said that about five times before, so they don’t sound really convincing anymore anyway.” Endy said clearing the tension that was hanging in the air and making the three laugh. They really try hard to make up stories, those magazines.

 

 

It was about three hours later and desert was served to the table by the kids. They made it and were really proud of their creations, so they wanted to serve them to the long crowded table themselves. After everybody was seated again, Gwen felt a hand on her leg slightly squeezing it. She looked to her right at Blake and he nodded, giving her a sign to start sharing the news. Blake clinked with his knife against his glass, getting everybody’s attention by the high sound of the metal and glass colliding. Blake grabbed her hand and held it tight, trying to kill some of his own nerves.

“Hi guys. You are actually not only here for a fun family weekend. Well, that too, but that wasn’t the main reason for us to gather you all here at our place.” She started, already getting confused looks from a few people. “Blake and I actually have some news to share with you all. It was not easy for us to achieve and it took a long time, but we are happy to finally share with you guys that we… uh… we are….” She started mumbling the last few words and looked at Blake. She wanted him to tell it. She had already done this three times before, so she wanted to give him the privilege. She nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

“What we are trying to say is that we are blessed to be adding another member to this wonderful family. We are pregnant.” Blake said with the proudest grin on his face Gwen had even seen. He looked at her an gave her a big kiss. Meanwhile, the room erupted in cheers and screams from the other family members. Everybody was so excited! Almost all of the woman were full on crying at this point and Dot walked over to the couple. Blake expected her to walk over to him, but she walked past him and lowered herself next to Gwen’s side, hugging her tight.

“Thank you so much honey. Thank you for being in his life and making it so much more amazing. He is truly blessed to have you on his side, he would be lost without you. Just… thank you so, so much Gwen.” She cried out. This started the waterworks flowing with Gwen too, and she hugged her back.

“I would be lost without him too, thank you so much for your beautiful son, he was my gift from god in every way.” Blake watched the scene unfolding from the seat next to them and he started to get emotional too. He joined the hug and buried his face in Gwen’s shoulder, soaking her shirt in the process. He took his mother’s hand and placed it on the little bulge forming in Gwen’s abdomen with his hand over hers. This made Dot cry even harder and they just turned into one big emotional mess of cuddles.

“You… you are finally gonna be a dad Blakey. It is actually going to happen. You were always meant to be one, I just knew it.” Dot sniffled. Gwen placed a kiss on Dot’s head.

“He is going to be the best dad this little baby could ever wish for.”

The whole family congratulated them after that and they totally forgot about their desert, but nobody really cared for that either, even the kids, they were ecstatic. Jenn cried in Gwen’s arms too and Todd gave Blake a big bro-hug while congratulating him. This really couldn’t have turned out any better.


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this turned out twice as long as I intended..... not that it's a bad thing though! ;) Almost at the end already :(

“Can we go fishing tomorrow, Blake?” Kingston asked. It was a week after the family gathering and everybody went back home, except for Gwen, Blake and the boys. Right now Blake was sitting at the side of the pool with Kingston and Zuma while Gwen was in the pool playing with Apollo. The older boys just finished a long water fight and were now laying totally worn out on the lounge chairs. Blake thought about his answer but decided he should ask Gwen first.

“Gwen?” He said a little louder, trying to get her attention. When she looked over he continued his question. “Can we go fishing tomorrow?” 

“Sure! That’ll be fun.”

“You heard the boss King, we are going!” 

“Yeah!” King shouted. He always loved to go fishing with Blake and Zuma. Gwen wasn’t much of a fisherwoman, she didn’t have the patience for it. She does love to join them on the water and just hang out with her family and something to relax from time to time. 

Blake kept talking with King and Zuma and the subject of the conversation changed regularly. Now they were talking about the baby. 

“I would rather have a sister this time. That would be perfect. And it would be really nice for mom too, she would have a girl to do girly stuff with like playing with barbies and makeup.” Zuma explained his preference for the upcoming baby.

“That would be amazing indeed. I don’t know if your mama will survive another one of you rascals in this household.”

"That would be fun. I always wanted to have a little sister too." Kingston added.

"Where do babies come from Blake?" Zuma suddenly asked. Gwen's and my eyes both shot terrified at Zuma. On Kingston's face in the contrary, appeared a dirty grin, he was going to screw this up. Of course, he knew where babies come from, he was 12 and in high school already. He has already had 'the talk' before. Gwen thought that needed to happen when he came home with a girl on his side half a year ago. She looked at Blake and gave a little nod, telling him he should be the one to explain this to him. 

"Well buddy, when two people really love each other they-"

"They had sex Zuma." King interrupted Blake his attempt of trying to bring this story in a child-approved version.

"KINGSTON!" Gwen exclaimed from the pool. "Oh god..." She covered her face with her hands, thinking it would be better to just drown herself in this moment. Blake needed to fix this before it got out of hand.

"But you did have sex. It is the truth, you can't hide it, I'm not a stupid little kid. Also, I heard you guys do it. It was like so gross, please turn it down a little, I don't want to be traumatized again."

"KINGSTON JAMES MCGREGOR! SHUT IT!" Kingston only laughed harder now.

"What is sex?" Zuma didn't really understand the problem and kept asking. 

"Kingston, please be quiet and let me do the talking. I mean it, don't play with me. Okay, so… kid, if you ever run into someone you love so much you want a child with them, you make love to that person. It is like hugging, but... uhm... a little more intimate." Gwen squinted her eyes, watching the scene. 

"You will learn about that when you are old enough to understand it all. It is like a gift from god. But sometimes, god makes everything a little harder. Some people can't have kids, and we thought we were one of those people." This made Kingston frown. He didn't know this? Blake continued his story, but directed it more to him this time.

"We hid this for you guys for a long time, but I guess you should know. The older you get the harder it is to have a baby. Me and your mom are older than most people who try to have a baby and we have tried it for over a year, but it just didn't happen. It was very hard for us, both mentally and for your mom also physically. Having a baby is the best thing that could happen to you and when it doesn't work out, it is really sad. That's when science became useful for us. The people in the hospital really helped us get this baby. They first made the baby when it was so small you couldn't see it with your bare eye and then literally placed it in your mom's tummy. So thankfully, because of modern technology, you guys are still getting a new sibling." Blake finished his talk and everybody was quiet. Gwen gave him a soft smile letting him know he did the right thing. She got out of the pool and walked to her towel, starting to dry her body. 

"Wow... I did not know that, sorry mom. And Blake too. Was it hard on you?" Kingston showed his more grown up side again. Gwen sat down next to him and did her part of the talking. 

"It really was King. I had to take a lot of medicine which was weird on my body, it gave me headaches and nausea a lot. It was also a little emotional, we cried a lot. Even Blake did. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but it just was more of a grown up thing and I needed as little stress as possible for it to work out. When you were gone to your dad's for two weeks all I did was lay in bed, on the doctors’ orders, and Blake took care of me. It was a tough time, but totally worth it."

“I am happy that it worked out then. Really happy mom. You deserve it.”

 

“Thank you King.”

Kingston looked at his mom's tiny belly and put his hand on it. Gwen smiled softly and covered his hands with hers. Zuma also joined in.

“Hey Apollo! Why don’t you join your mom and brothers so I can take a picture of you guys. I really need a new screensaver after all.” Blake said and grabbed his phone. Apollo nodded excitedly and ran to the family, joining them for the picture. They all looked at the camera with their joint hands on Gwen’s abdomen. Then Apollo kissed her belly making the rest giggle. He snapped a picture and was very happy with the result.

“That’s perfect! Thanks guys!”

Blake looked at the picture of his beautiful family for a while and set it as his new screensaver.

 

 

 

Later that day in the evening Blake and Gwen sat on the couch together, watching TV. He sat with his back against the side of the couch and his feet up, Gwen sat in between his legs and had her back pressed against his stomach. Blake thought that maybe it’s time to tell his best friends. He tapped with his finger on Gwen’s shoulder, trying to get her attention.

“Gwen? Can I tell Adam and some other of my best friends about the baby? The family knows so maybe it’s time for them to know too.”

“Sure! I’m gonna tell my friends too then. We can use that picture you took today? Can you send it to me?” Blake nodded and sent her the picture via WhatsApp. Gwen grabbed her phone from in between the couch pillows and started writing the message she would be sending to her friends. They still needed to keep it secret for a long time so they would tell only their best friends that they can fully trust with their secret. They could choose between the ultrasound picture and the picture Blake just took to share the news, Blake chose for the ultrasound and decided to call Adam.

“Hey Gwen I’m gonna call Adam on Facetime. Wanna join?”

“Sure!” Blake gave his phone to Gwen and she started calling Adam. The phone rang a few times, but then his face appeared on the screen.

 

_-Hey dipshit. Oh and hi Gwen!-_

_-Hi Adam!-_

_-Hey stupid. How are you?-_

_-I’m great! And how are you two? What’s going on by the way, you never call me together with Gwen.-_

_-Well, we gotta tell you something. Go to WhatsApp.-_

_-Okay?-_

Blake went to the photo’s in his phone and sent the ultrasound picture to Adam. He then saw the two grey marks under his picture turn blue which indicated he saw it. He went back to Facetime and saw Adam completely silent with his jaw dropped to the floor. Then his facial expression turned into pure excitement.

_-OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! Is this for real?! Are you pregnant?-_

_-Yes buddy, we are.-_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! This is sooo amazing! I knew it was gonna happen! You guys are going to be amazing parents. Oh my god.-_

They both giggled at his excitement and kept talking for a while.

_-We gotta go now, we still have some more people to call.-_

 

With that Gwen announced the end of their call and they said their goodbyes.

“Who now?” Gwen asked.

“Should we call a few more people and tell the rest over WhatsApp with the picture? They can call back later if they want to.”

“Sure. Sophie now?”

Blake nodded and they called the next friend, waiting for another great reaction. This was a lot of fun.

 

After they had called their best friends and texted the other friends, they started watching some old movie from the fifties. The reactions were even better than they expected them to be, everybody was over the moon with their news. Blake was really sucked into the movie, but Gwen’s mind wandered somewhere else. She had told Blake earlier they had informed everybody, but she forgot about one person. It wasn’t really a ‘friend’ anymore, but he did need to know. Why? It was the father of her other three kids. Gavin. She was scared to call him. They hadn’t fought anymore since their divorce got finalized, but still, what if he freaked out? He couldn’t bring her down anymore, because they weren’t together and she really didn’t give a crap about his opinions, but she was still afraid of what his reaction will be.

“Gwen? I can see something is on your mind.” Damn it Blake, why did he always notice something was wrong the second she started bickering about it.  She sighed and figured she should tell him.

“We didn’t tell everybody we should tell yet.”

“Huh? Who?” Gwen got silent and looked down to her hands.

“Gavin…” She looked at him. He didn’t really know what to say. He knew this was hard for her. He didn’t have those problems with Miranda, he never had to talk to her again, but Gwen and Gavin had kids together. God, he really hoped he and Gwen never got separated, that would literally end him. Blake and Gavin weren’t even close to friends to say the least, but they had to slightly get along for the sake of the kids, so he sat his anger for him aside a long time ago and just accepted him as the father of her girlfriend’s kids. They even talked sometimes when they had to drop off the kids.

“Oh yeah… Go ahead and call him now. I’m sitting right here next to you. The faster you do it the earlier it’s done and you can stop worrying. I’ll even hold your hand.” Gwen nodded and picked up her phone again, her hands slightly shaking. It was twelve in the evening in Oklahoma, but it was ten in Los Angeles, where Gavin was now, so he won’t be asleep. Blake took her left hand in his and Gwen pressed the call button, then bringing the phone to her ear.

 

_-Gwen? Is everything all right with the boys?-_

It was odd for Gwen to call Gavin in the evening, they usually only talked about the boys and avoided any other topics. So it was normal for him to worry right away. It slightly warmed her heart he still really cared about his sons. He might be a shithead of a husband, but he was a good father.

_-Hey Gavin. Yes the boys are fine, it’s not about them, it’s me.-_

_-Something wrong?-_

_-Not really, it’s great actually, for me. Uhm.. I just thought you should know Blake and I, we are having a baby.-_

It got drop dead silent on the other side of the line. This scared Gwen, so she continued talking.

_-I don’t want you to find out over the internet or something like that. And it could be a little complicated with the boy’s schedule in the future. So, yeah…-_

Then she heard Gavin let out a little sigh.

_-Oh… wow. Well, that’s great for you guys… I think congratulations are in order then. Really Gwen, I’m happy for you. You deserve it after all the crap I have put you through.-_

Gwen let out a big breath of relieve. She hadn’t expected this reaction from him, but she was happy with it.

_-Thanks Gavin. We are really happy. Can you not tell anybody else yet? I’m not so far along yet and I don’t want anybody to accidentally leak it.-_

_-No, no, of course not. Your secret is safe with me. Listen, I have to go, Sophia and I were just going to go out.-_

_-Sure! I didn’t want to interrupt you… sorry. Have a nice evening.-_

_-No problem, you guys have a nice evening too. Well, I guess Blake is with you?-_

_-Yes he is with me, we were watching a movie.-_

Gwen looked at Blake and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

_-Have a nice evening you guys then. Let’s hope you finally get your little girl this time.-_

_-Kinda what we’re hoping for yes.-_ Gwen giggled in between. - _Thanks, again. Bye.-_

_-Bye Gwen.-_

Gwen ended the call and put her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

“That went a lot better then I expected. Like, a lot. He sounded truly happy for us. Well, at least he tried to sound like it, I don’t know if he really meant it, but that doesn’t really matter.” She smiled at Blake.

“I’m glad, you deserve it.”

Blake pulled her closer and leant in, taking her lips on his for a sweet peck.


	6. Reveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! Yeey!

**December 27, 2018  
** **_Las Vegas_ **

“Ten more minutes.” Gwen said, watching the time on her phone screen while scrolling through her Twitter feed. In ten minutes another Vegas show would start. It was the first one of the December shows. 20 weeks into her pregnancy, a very apparent bump had formed where her stomach is usually flat and muscular so there was no point in hiding it anymore now. They had managed to keep it a secret until now, but today would be the day the outside world was going to find out about it. The kids were already in the audience with Todd, Jen and Gwen’ s parents waiting for the show to start. Gwen was seated right next to Blake on the couch in her dressing room, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her waist with his hand placed on top of her tummy.

A few weeks ago, they found out they were having a baby girl and they were over the moon excited. Everything got even more real then, Gwen would finally have her little girl to play with and teach her everything about fashion and other girly stuff. Blake also had a little bit of a preference for a girl, already having three boys running around in the house. That very night he had dreamt about taking his little girl horse riding for the first time together with Gwen. The little girl would be sitting in front of him, safely secured in between his arms and Gwen was riding next to them on Halo. He woke with the most happy feeling running through his body and Gwen pressed with her nose in his chest, still breathing heavily from sleep.

“You’re gonna rock. Are you nervous?” Blake asked her, drawing her attention away from her phone and to him. He was a little nervous himself. Gwen had already done this three times, it was still exiting and scary for her, but for Blake all of this was a new experience.

“Not really. Maybe more for our duet and the announcement than the actual show itself. And of course peoples reactions to my belly.” They kept it a secret so well that besides some rumours that were going around on tabloids, the accurate news outlets and fans weren’ t believing the rumours. They are going to be in for a surprise tonight. Everyone working around the show and Planet Hollywood was told to keep it a secret the day of rehearsals before the show and the day of the show. They already had already received tons of congratulations from the staff.

To announce the news, Blake and Gwen would be singing a duet together in the second set part of the show. Together with some words and stage graphics everything will come falling together at the end of the song. “Are you?”

“Mostly exited that we can finally share the news and not hide anymore. I can just stand somewhere in public and scream I’m gonna be a dad and touch your belly whenever I want now, how great is that?!” He grinned and moved his hand rubbing her belly. Gwen felt the baby kick.

Blake suddenly stopped breathing for a second and his head shot in Gwen’s bumps direction. He brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it.

“Blake? What’s wrong baby?” She asked him frowning, suddenly very worried. He didn’t answer her, instead his eyes started to become blurry with tears.

“Blake what is wrong, you’re scaring me.” Gwen continued.

“I think… I think I just felt her move.” He managed to get the words out of his mouth with a slight stutter. Blake had never felt the baby move before, only Gwen had. She didn’t kick hard enough to feel on the outside yet. Until now apparently. Gwen’s eyes grew twice the original size with admiration.

“Really?” He nodded again. “Oh my god baby…” A tear was now making it’s way down his cheek. He looked her in the eye and brought one hand to her face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her already red lips for the show. 

“I did.” Blake bent down and placed a kiss on the belly where his baby was living and growing to become a precious part in her parents’ life.

 

 

Gwen was dancing and swinging around on stage while singing It’s My Life. When she came on stage at the beginning of her set, people immediately noticed her growing baby bump, pointing it out to the people they came with. But she ignored the few comments and people trying to make contact with her on the subject of her baby, they would know in a few minutes. After the song ended she quickly went backstage and changed into her ivory coloured tulle dress with the help of some assistants. Walking back to the stage she saw Blake standing at the side of the stage waiting to go on stage. He was wearing his black suit and tie and Gwen stood still and admired him for a short moment. Then she walked up to him. He heard her heels tapping on the floor and turned around. A admiring smile took over his features and he held out his hand for Gwen to grab. She took it and he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now. Go for it girl, I’ll see you in a minute.” He told her. She smiled back at him and pulled him close in a hug. After that she disappeared in the stage smoke.

 

 

The intro of Christmas Eve started to play and the lights slowly started to illuminate Gwen’s presence and formed a soft, heavenly glow around her. She started to sing the first verse.

_I can't see in this darkness_  
_So in need of forgiveness_  
_Before all of my faith dies_  
_Show me the way like a northern light  
_ _Come find me 'cause I can't find myself_

People were mesmerised by the beauty of the song, Gwen and moment that was unfolding in front of their eyes. The graphics behind her were showing footage of Blake’s ranch, where she had written the song.

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_  
_All over the world, the angels see_  
_But I'm feeling lost, can you save me_  
_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve  
_ _I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

After the chorus ended Blake came walking out and the audience started cheering turbulently. He walked up to Gwen and took place across her on the stage. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with joy. The graphics behind them were now changing to family pictures of Blake, Gwen and the boys. Most of the pictures taken at the ranch and never seen before for the public eye. It were pictures of them fishing, horse riding, hanging out on the couch, Disneyland, doing homework and some snaps of the couple giving each other sweet kisses. He smiled back and started the second verse. His low tone giving Gwen shivers and moulding goosebumps on her skin.

_Don't know how I got where I am_  
_Hurting so much, I need healing_  
_All I have is what I can pray  
_ _Send me your mercy I need your grace_

There was a magical atmosphere hanging in the air, which got stronger when their voices came together in a beautiful harmony of melodies and love. During the chorus they walked closer to each other.

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_  
_All over the world, the angels see_  
_But I'm feeling lost, can you save me_  
_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve  
_ _I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

After the chorus Blake took Gwen’s hand and held it tight. Gwen placed his hand on her bump and some cheers erupted from the audience, some people already getting the message.

_Come find me 'cause I can't find myself_

They placed their foreheads together and intimately sang the last part of the song. Blake his hand now covered her entire belly and his thumb was gently rubbing the surface of her dress.

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_  
_All over the world, the angels see_  
_But I'm feeling lost, can you save me_  
_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve  
_ _I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

Before the last sentence ended a picture of the last ultrasound appeared behind them on the screen and at this point the crowd was full on screaming.

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

During the outro, their lips came together in one of the most emotional and mesmerising kisses they had ever experienced. Then he felt it again, the girls’ small kick he could feel through Gwens' skin, causing him to break down right there on stage. Gwen swiped his streaming tears away with her thumb and in this moment it felt like it was only them, and not the few thousand people that were standing around them. He dropped to one knee and pressed a kiss on her tummy, also surprising Gwen with his action. After that he came back up again.

“I love you so, so much baby girl.” He said one more time, sealing it with a small peck on her lips. They then walked off stage together, hand in hand, towards their _simple kind of life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! Should I write another story/one shots? Thanks for reading!!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> And...? How was it? Please leave a lot of tips/comments! would make me a happy person :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once Upon A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228733) by [shefanivibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanivibes/pseuds/shefanivibes)




End file.
